


[illustrated ficlet] Robin's first rut

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batkids Age Reversal, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Gen, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Robin presented unexpectedly during patrol and Jason was reluctantly dragged in to help.Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Day 1: Reverse Robins.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Comments: 19
Kudos: 358
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	[illustrated ficlet] Robin's first rut

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文】罗宾的第一次发情](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515246) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



“Alf?” Jason swallowed, trying to hold his own with the small body currently attached to his back, “did you find it yet?”

A couple of small, grabby hands, clad with green gauntlets, were making grasping motions at his hoodie and shoulders as their owner tried uselessly to hold onto him. Warm lips nibbled at the back of his neck in confused and drunken kisses, gently pecking and biting all over the skin in a fruitless effort to find the scent glands where his sweet omega smells were emitting from.

It was hard to walk with his current posture. In fact, it was hard to move at all. It might've been Robin’s first rut, but the kid’s alpha scent was already overpowering to the point of causing Jaso’s knees to shake.

“Alfie?” Jason called out again, hoping to whatever divine deities out there that the butler could find what he needed quickly.

“I found it, master Jason,” Alfred said as he finally came to Jason with a syringe in his hand. 

And as the beta gently rolled up Dick’s short sleeve to pierce his skin with the needle, Jason couldn’t help but huff out a frustrated sigh.

“That’s the last time I’ll be doing Damian a favor.”

“You were immensely helpful, master,” Alfred said as he pushed the rut suppressants into the young alpha’s arm.

“Yeah, whatever,” Jason hissed under his breath, more like talking to himself, “I hate children.”

“I could say the same thing about you a few years ago,” Tim said from across the room, taking a sip of coffee out of his mug. And Damian was just walking up to stand beside him, still wearing his Bat uniform, a grim look on his face.

“It was my only option,” the oldest alpha said, “Robin presented at an unexpected time, and you were the only omega that I had access to. Plus all the rut suppressants I carried were used up.”

A few minutes had passed since the last bit of the suppressant was injected, and Dick was beginning to calm down. It’d be only moments of wait away from Jason finally being able to get a break. 

“Sure,” he muttered under his breath, “but I still hate children.”


End file.
